


Teeth Smacks

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Hidashi Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest, i havent written this much fluff since forever lol r u guys sick of it yet, i hope i got it right haha, i tried to make this as fluffy as possible, poor wasabi loooool when hiro gets his hands on him bwahaha, this was pretty tough to write and idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had long eyelashes, Hiro realized as he leaned closer.</p><p>His brother mimicked his movements, coffee eyes twinkling with an amusement that was mirrored in the slight twitch of his lips. Hiro wondered what they would feel like against his own; wondered if Tadashi’s grin was as warm as it looked.</p><p>They stopped mere centimeters away from each other.</p><p>“So,” Hiro whispered.</p><p>“So,” Tadashi echoed.</p><p>Hiro blushed, a breathy giggle leaving him light and airy. “Are you going to kiss me or what, nii-chan?”</p><p>(Anonymous said: First kiss!! But not just any first kiss, an awkward first kiss! Like teeth bumping, or wait! Someone sneezing right before and bumping heads!</p><p>my prompt fill for Fluffy Friday @positively-hidashi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth Smacks

**Author's Note:**

> lol teeth smacks. you'll understand soon ha ha ha. i really hope someone does find humor in this tho haha, it was supposed to be sorta cracky but if you don't see it *shrugs* meh, i tried  
> anywho, this was written for a prompt sent in during Fluffy Friday at [positively-hidashi](http://positively-hidashi.tumblr.com/). admin hoshi is i, come say hi if you have the time :D asks are always a nice thing to get haha
> 
> &&enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own bh6 mmk; also: un-beta'd

—X—

Tadashi had long eyelashes, Hiro realized as he leaned closer.

His brother mimicked his movements, coffee eyes twinkling with an amusement that was mirrored in the slight twitch of his lips. Hiro wondered what they would feel like against his own; wondered if Tadashi’s grin was as warm as it looked.

They stopped mere centimeters away from each other.

“So,” Hiro whispered.

“ _So_ ,” Tadashi echoed.

Hiro blushed, a breathy giggle leaving him light and airy. “Are you going to kiss me or what, nii-chan?”

Tadashi opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he closed his eyes and Hiro watched, entranced. By the time he realized what was about to happen, Tadashi was sneezing, loudly.

**On. Him.**

“Eugh, yuck!” He wiped at his face furiously with his sleeve, something that Tadashi had no problem laughing heartily at. “That wasn’t funny, nii-san you jerk!” Hiro snapped, punching Tadashi on the arm.

Tadashi just kept on laughing, clutching his stomach. Forgetting about their proximity in his mirth, he leaned forward, only to knock their heads together. Hiro yelped while Tadashi fell into sudden silence, wincing as if in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Hiro asked while rubbing at his poor forehead when his brother stayed quiet.

“Ah bheet mah thung,” was Tadashi’s quiet answer, a frown following it when Hiro, after processing the words, started laughing.

“That’s what you get!” He managed to wheeze out between giggles.

“Hmmph, if that’s how you’re going to be, maybe you should find someone else to kiss then,” Tadashi said with a pout as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Hiro blinked at the petulant 20-year-old before snickering, “Yeah right, like you would ever let me.” He tugged at his brother’s arm before crawling into his lap, moving that same arm so that it wrapped around his waist. The he proceeded to drape his own long limbs over his brother’s shoulder, blushing when Tadashi pulled him closer.

“So,” Hiro whispered.

Tadashi’s eyes twinkled with mirth, “ _So_.”

“Nii-chaaaaaan,” Hiro whined, pouting up at him.

Tadashi chuckled before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Hiro’s forehead. “For the head knock,” he said. He continued down, pressing kisses to Hiro’s temple and cheeks, lips brushing against his nose and his chin but never actually making contact with the one place where Hiro wanted them to land.

“Stop teasing,” he said, running a hand through the tiny hairs prickling at the back of Tadashi’s nape.

Their eyes met and this was it; Hiro could feel his heartbeat speed up, blood rushing through his veins as they moved closer. Almost there, almost the—

“Hey have you seen my—

“OW!” Hiro heard Tadashi yell as the taste of blood filled his own mouth. Their lips had met all right, but so did their teeth. “Jeez Wasabi, what the—“

“I’m sorry!” Hiro head the man yell back, panic clear in his tone, “I just wanted to know if you saw my wrench! Gogo stole it a-and—I’m sorry!”

Hiro heard the door close and sighed, closing his eyes to chuckle mirthlessly as he slumped forward.

“Your lip is bleeding,” Tadashi murmured, calloused hand cradling Hiro’s cheek as his other finger brushed lightly over Hiro’s bottom lip.

Hiro met his brother’s gaze, taking note of the flecks of gold in his dark irises.

Tadashi stared back before a small smile pulled at his lips, “Don’t look so down, knucklehead.” And with those words, Tadashi leaned down to press a soft, chaste kiss to Hiro’s lips—the action both nothing and everything embodied into one.

Hiro shuddered and pulled away first, just enough for their lips to disconnect. He watched Tadashi’s eyes flutter open, the lips that were just pressed against his own forming a grin. “That was a really crappy kiss,” Hiro murmured teasingly.

“Oh yeah, and how would you know hmm?”

“My pillow could kiss better than that,” Hiro challenged. He made the mistake of trying to smirk only to wince when it aggravated his battle wound.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, “Consider it a down payment then, a prelude to the real thing.”

Hiro brightened up at that, “More kisses?”

Tadashi cradled Hiro’s head in his hands before leaning in to press another feather soft kiss against the corner of his lips. “All the kisses for you,” he whispered.

Hiro stared at him, face flushed as a hazy sort of giddiness rushed like a drug to his brain. “Right now?”

Tadashi chuckled, the sound filled with promise. “When your lip heals Hiro, be patient.”

It took a moment for Hiro to process his words, but when he did, the haze cleared and an indignant anger washed over him like a tidal wave. “Wasabi,” he bit out, fists clenching as his mind started plotting out evil prank after evil prank.

Tadashi just pulled Hiro closer, body shaking with mirth as he buried his laugh into his shoulder.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love (*offers brownies* pls love me) & comments shall be repaid back in happy tears :'D
> 
> be sure to check out [positively-hidashi](http://positively-hidashi.tumblr.com/) & come say hi at my blog [hoshikuso](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
